Love Of My Life
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Jade watched the love of her life walk down the aisle, in that beautiful white dress, the back of her long tan legs being covered by the end of the dress. She smiled and bit her lip letting a single tear fall from her eye. Jade never cried, but this-this was different. She was in love with Tori Vega, and Tori made her very happy. She couldn't help, but be emotional. -Jori


**How are you guys today? Doing alright? I don't own the characters, only the story. Hope you enjoy. Actually, I do own one character, Carly Blake, I just made her up randomly .**

Jade watched the love of her life walk down the aisle, in that beautiful white dress, the back of her long tan legs being covered by the end of the dress. She smiled and bit her lip letting a single tear fall from her eye. Jade never cried, but this-this was different. She was in love with Tori Vega, and Tori made her very happy. She couldn't help, but be emotional.

Clearing her throat, the raven hair girl fixed her black tux and stood straight. Jade then smiled as Tori looked her. She remembered when her and Tori would go out on dates, really strange dates that is. They would go to the most interesting places they could find and enjoy themselves. One time they went to a city full of hobos. It was hilarious because they would go up and flirt with them knowing they were high or something.

She and Tori was an item. They were meant for each other. They belonged together. Jade took in a sharp breath staring at Tori as the preacher spoke. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Everyone was so happy and crying watching the beautiful girl fidget. Tori was so nervous, Jade laughed softly at that.

Last time Jade saw Tori this nervous was when she was taken her virginity. Tori and she were in Jade's bed. Tori was panting, with sweat falling from her forehead. They didn't even do anything yet, she was just so nervous, all they had done was touch each other and kiss. It was cute though. Tori's cute.

Jade raised a studded eyebrow at Tori when the preacher spoke up more asking Tori to say her vows. This made Jade's heart pound more. Hearing Tori speak and laugh a little facing her solo mate. Jade couldn't stress how much she loved Tori. Jade wanted Tori's last time to be hers. Jade wanted Tori to be hers. Jade wanted do everything with Tori. And now…

"Tori Vega, do you take Carly Blake to be your wife?"

"I do."

And now Jade's heart shattered. Finally, she broke; she excused herself softly and walked out of the chapel. She thought she could watch her love marry someone else, but she couldn't. It was too much.

That night, Jade drove home and grabbed a bottle of wine. She drank straight out of the bottle sitting at the kitchen table and torturing herself by looking through her laptop at all the pictures of them together. She was crying silently and threw the bottle at the wall. Jade slammed the laptop shut and fell to the ground.

She missed Tori terribly. Tori was hers. Not Carly's. Tori didn't deserve Carly. Tori deserved her. Jade starred at the wall that was dripping wine down it. She didn't know what to do with herself. All she could do was think about Tori.

Jade finally came to the conclusion that Tori had hurt her. Tori hurt Jade. Tori left Jade because of one mistake that she did. That's not fair to Jade. She growled and stood up walking over to the wall and punching it harshly, her knuckles turned blue and purple. She winced letting her anger out and doing it again, screaming at the top of her lungs, and throwing one last punch. By then she couldn't see. Jade fell to the floor and lay on the broken glass, her hair soaking in the wine. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, Tori's smile haunting her. "Fuck you." She muttered. "Fuck you Tori." Then Jade was out.

Jade dreamed of Tori that night, she dreamed that Tori was marrying her, and kissed her at their own wedding, not Carly's and Tori's. She dreamed that Tori told her she forgave Jade for her actions that one night. Jade never meant to hurt Tori; it was a mistake to sleep with someone else. Tori knew Jade was really sorry too. She was just scared that it would happen again. Tori believed the saying 'Once a cheater, always a cheater." And that was not fair to Jade.

Tori's not fair.

Jade woke up and looked around at her kitchen and her wall. It was a disaster. She sighed and looked at her arms that were cut up from the class. She just leaned against the wall and starred at the purple liquid on the floor. Jade believed that this was all Tori's fault. Tori made her a monster, a wreck. Tori made her lost, incomplete. Tori destroyed her. "I hate you Tori, please don't leave me." She whisper and picked up a piece of glass, dragging it down her leg.

**Check out my other stories! Please please please review!**


End file.
